Restoration
by taxiphobia
Summary: Misa's suicide concerned the Death Note. Memories tapped for the final time, she makes a grave decision to end her life, though not the way we imagined. [Ficlet, Oneshot]


Restoration 

* * *

Notes: Let's pretend, somehow or another, Teru got his Death Note back; The authoress apologizes for her inaccuracy, despite this being a 'cool' idea in her eyes; Based on manga's ending; Set after Raito's death; Written months ago, so for typos and incomprehensible grammar follies, the author likewise apologizes.

* * *

Raito was gone. Dead. Wiped off the face of the earth, his soul, banished to an oblivion unfathomable and unknown to mankind, amongst all our faults and repentances, neither heaven nor hell.

His legacy, the Death Note, and legend, that of Kira's, seeming etched, at the time, into a new millennium of justice, slowly disappeared with the fading threads of time. The Death Note in incapable hands, crime worldwide rose considerably after the announcement of Kira's death, proving, or rather, questioning, the existence of a god, the afterlife, etc.

Worshipers, followers, and believers of all sorts gathered for the funeral. To such people, the world grew darker than ever.

Unbeknownst to humanity, there remained one-half of the former Kira duo, living and breathing and wasting her life away, memories tapped again by the SPK and fellow investigators;

Amane Misa.

Should she have gone into hiding, the dreary dismal thought of it all, commit suicide, which she attempted many a time at her lowest, or performed something of the like, re-attaining ownership of the last 'murder notebook,' as they dubbed it, from one of Kira's most devout worshipers would not have been possible.

It was inevitable, even an idiot would perceive, when the notebook was slipped into her hands one day by a (then) complete stranger.

The previous Kira, God, _he_ contemplated, could not be resurrected, but the name and legend lived on through this girl.

The Second Kira.

The final heir.

Thoughtfully, he considered himself a mere servant.

With the Death Note in beyond capable hands, one approved by the original Kira, crime would inexplicably decrease. The only reason: Kira's return. Justice would undoubtedly prevail.

Or would it?

It was hard to notice the change in her, there was so much black worn, but after Raito's, her fiancé's, death, Misa's health deteriorated in strength and health. Beneath the blonde woman's exterior, cheerful smiles, blithe greetings with great alacrity, and third-person enunciations, there was sadness. Angst, a more precise spectator would term.

She wallowed in self-pity. After receiving the Death Note, thoughts of sorrow for herself and of her late love never ceased, as expected from the giver, and never transformed to revenge. No, contemplations of ferocity never crossed the poor girl's mind. Only nostalgia did.

_If Raito never died, Misa will be married, won't she?_

_What if Raito and Misa ruled the world?_

_What if Raito eliminated all his enemies?_

_What if Raito…_

_What if Misa never met Raito?_

Things gradually worsening, the former's receiving the Death Note being the start of it all, her companion proved to be Ryuk, the Shinigami who killed Raito, and seldom recalled the event in fantastic, yet morbid, detail.

His fervent pestering objecting her misusage—of lack thereof—he wished to be entertained, not recalling events guiltily—of the Death Note, _Raito's_ Death Note, ultimately resulted in utter, for the Shinigami, boredom, chaos.

"Ryuk," Misa whispered in the darkness of their, she and Raito's, home, "Rem told Misa once humans who write in the Death Note s-suffer."

Ryuk sighed, saying, "You saw what happened to Raito." This was stated in the strongest apathy he could muster.

"M-Misa doesn't know what to do," she said shakily. "Misa doesn't want…Misa wants…"

-

A heavy downpour had unnoticeably made its way into the forecast, quite appropriate considering Misa's thoughts had settled.

Ryuk spoke first. "What are we doin' here?"

"Misa doesn't want anyone else's pain!" Misa cried, shaking her wet locks from side to side.

"Well—"

Looking down, "Neither does she want her own." Tearing a trivial piece of the Death Note, just for her safety and safe keeping, the notebook was thrown into a pile of soon-to-be burned and cremated worthless junk and trash.

"You think Raito would want that?" Ryuk asked, scribbling down an unimportant something into his own Death Note.

Misa was mute.

"That's the end of Kira, then?"

She bit her lip.

"All that Raito worked for?"

Gasping, Misa scrambled onto the large conveyer belt, which the item was previously thrown upon, groping through all the trash, throwing some in the air and about her.

Finally, grasping the Death Note in both hands, unfeeling to perceptible heat, she exclaimed, "This is Misa's treasure! Misa and Rai—"

Ryuk chuckled after the predictable shriek.

It was exactly as written.

* * *

Pointless? Maybe. But shit? I think not. Seriously, the Death Note fandom is _filled_ with random humor, crack, parody, and lusty, yaoi, romance-type fics. None capture the true angst of Death Note. This one, or at least what I thought at the time it was written, was pretty close and shows enough of my imagination at play.

Just in case the ending was ambiguous, Ryuk killed Misa. It is, after all, a rule.

Review, please! For the resurrection of L! (Heh!)


End file.
